moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elevia V. Highblade
Theme | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Elevia Verna Highblade is a prestigious Quel'dorei soldier with affiliations to the Order of the Silver Hand, Church of the Holy Light and the Alliance Military. She currently serves as a Knight-Commander of the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas due to her exemplary leadership skills and combat prowess, as well as becoming one of the first Thalassian women to join the Silver Hand. History Elevia Highblade was born in the year of 208 K.C.. The only child of Lord Al'Themar and Lady Celrea of the illustrious House of Highblade, an immediate weight was put on the young woman's shoulders as the heir to one of the most prestigious and well known families of Quel'Thalas, her father Al'Themar having a leading seat on the Thalassian House of Nobles and Commons, and her mother being one of the most famed tailors in Quel'Thalas and even some human lands. Instead of a life pursuing more wealth, influence and power, Elevia chose a path in the military when she became of age in Quel'dorei culture, and joined the Farstriders. Upon joining the Farstriders, Elevia was far different from most other noblewomen joining the military. She understood orders when they were given, followed them without question, and became a nearly perfect soldier as her superiors would often put it. But one thing always stood out: Elevia seemed to enjoy fighting and battle. She never really showed any signs of mental instability, but it was clear that she enjoyed it, and despite her reputation among soldiers, her and her family's reputation fell from grace when her father, Al'Themar, decided to adopt a small abandoned bastard girl whom he had found in the Silversong Woods; a child whom he would later name Aniah Silversong. Despite being the cause for her family's decline in reputation, Al'Themar and Celrea loved Aniah as if she were truly their own, and Elevia and Aniah would forge an unbreakable bond, with Aniah idolizing her elder sister as a child. Sometime around 377 K.C., Al'Themar was attacked by a group of Amani Trolls. The young Lord would have been killed in the ambush if it weren't for the efforts of a Human Warrior known as Abraham Ridgewell. As a result of the warrior saving his life, Lord Al'Themar stated that he would owe a life-long debt to the Human, and would defend him and his bloodline until the end of his days. This pledge would later result in Elevia growing to admire humanity and their customs, unlike much of her people's disdain for the species. For the next two hundred years, Elevia would serve as a Farstrider, eventually rising to the rank of Ranger-Captain and serving underneath legendary ranger Alleria Windrunner. When the Second War had begun, Elevia was one of the few elves that openly defied King Anasterian and journeyed with Alleria Windrunner to aid the alliance of Lordaeron due to the rising threat of the horde, eventually the Ranger-Captain and her squadron served with an alliance battalion, Elevia meeting soldiers Balledor Macidean and Julius Parish. Eventually the elven woman grew to respect both greatly and held a deep admiration and affection towards Balledor. Elevia being present for Julius and Balledor’s acceptance into the Silver Hand after the battle of southshore, Elevia was enraptured by the power of the Holy Light that the paladins had wielded and asked Balledor to train her in such ways which he initially declined due to his inexperience in the ways of a Paladin and of the Holy Light. Captain Highblade and her farstrider batallion followed High General Turalyon through the Hinterlands in pursuit of the horde and being present when Turalyon enlisted the aid of the Wildhammer Dwarves. During said time, Elevia grew attracted and even fell in love with the human paladin Balledor and longed for him deeply, eventually the ranger confessed her feelings to him as they arrived at Aerie Peak but Balledor rejected Elevia’s love due to his own marital ties which soon caused a massive rift between Balledor and Elevia. While camped out of Aerie Peak, Elevia and a few select rangers of her battalion took a caravan north towards Quel’thalas in order to resupply their elven weaponry, as Elevia arrived in her homeland of Quel’thalas, the Dragonmaw Riders of the horde penetrated the walls of Quel’thalas and burned down massive chunks of the Eversong woods, Elevia being taken captive along with another group of prisoners to be used in slave labor when the Dragonmaw retreated to Blackrock Mountain. After the whole ordeal, Elevia had grown an intense zealous hatred towards the Horde and towards the Orcs of the horde, after her body was healed and she was able to fight again. Elevia hunted down orcs like sport and took great joy in slaying the orcs. The ranger being present when Archmage Khadgar used the Skull of Gul’dan to destroy the dark portal. During the rebuilding of Stormwind and construction of Nethergarde Keep, Balledor began to train Elevia in the basics of the Holy Light and of becoming a paladin. The human learning that the elven woman had a strong aptitude for wielding the Holy Light. Elevia’s relationship with Balledor began to heal and she grew close to him again and kept her attraction though made no effort to vocalize it, the elf growing to have a fanatical devotion for the future Lightbinder as she acted as his squire all be it in secret during the the construction of Nethergarde. When the Horde re-emerged from the dark portal to hunt down arcane relics, Elevia followed Balledor and Julius throughout the southern half of the Eastern Kingdoms to hunt down the orcs. When the orcs retreated into Draenor and the Sons of Lothar were formed, Elevia refusing to leave Balledor’s side joined the expedition and crossed into The Dark Portal. Elevia writing three letters before she left, one to her parents. Another to her cousin Bellaria Sunrose and a final letter to her little sister Aniah Silversong. Balledor, Elevia and Julius were immediately horrified as they laid eyes upon the “Path of Glory” that was paved in the bones of the noble draenei, Elevia’s hatred for the orcs only burned brighter as she believed that a genocide of the orc people was what was needed though was calmed by the reassurance and presence of Balledor. As they fought on the world of Draenor, Elevia learned how to properly wield the Holy Light and became a tried and true paladin and was knighted by Balledor and Julius after the construction of Honor Hold. Elevia wielding the holy light and acting as an agent of holy retribution throughout the rest of the campaign and was present at the battle of Hellfire Citadel along Balledor and Julius. Elevia following High General Turalyon into what would become the Terrokar Forest campaign. During said campaign, the expedition forces believed themselves to be trapped on Draenor and the family they had waiting for them believed them dead. Balledor no longer able to deny his attraction and desire towards the elven woman gave in and spoke to her of his feelings. Elevia and Balledor spending a night of passion together and began an affair that lasted throughout the rest of their time on Draenor. The trio being present for the battle against the Shadow Council at the draenei site of Auchindoun, Balledor was fatally wounded by a warlock of the shadow council but was saved thanks to Elevia and Balledor’s companion Therderos. Elevia calling upon a divine storm to slay the warlock that had harmed her beloved. Thankfully he survived but was unfit for duty. Elevia who refused to leave his side took him back to Stormwind until the war had ended. Elevia was shocked and disturbed to learn about what had happened when she and Balledor had left and mourned the loss of the Sons of the Lothar and was present for the erection of their statues in Stormwind. After the war had ended, Elevia returned to Balledor in Stormwind and believed they’d continue their love but Balledor rejected Elevia and pushed her away, the righteous paladin feeling remorse and guilty for the infidelity he had committed against his wife. This creating another rift between the two and much more massive than the last, Elevia telling Balledor that she would only associate with him should she be inducted into the Silver Hand which she was later, resulting in Elevia’s stay in Lordaeron despite her family’s wishes. The Third War (WIP) Age of Strife (WIP) Physical Appearance The flickering of a piercing, sky blue gaze gleamed in the light, reflecting like a mirror into an onlooker's gaze. Hazel locks framed the elf's face, rising up on one side, with short bangs that she had pushed to the side to not block her vision. Her cheeks were full for an elf, soft to the touch, and resting on her face like that of a teddy bear's cheeks, but they were firm, and cute on the sides of her face. She had a cute, soft button nose that curved ever so slightly upward at its tip. Her armor was a gleaming silver that sparkled like a mirror, only dulled by dents from combat, the blood of her kills, and the dirt that was kicked up from combat. The full plate armor fit well to her form, as if specially forged just for her. The plate skirt that lined her waist was hard, solid, and unmoving. One of the bigger races might be able to dent it, but anything human size or smaller would have much trouble damaging the skirt. Her greaves clinked with each step she took, clunking upon the ground and chiming against the plates of the armor. Her skin was pristine, not a blemish upon it that could be seen with her gear donned. Beneath her armor though, the woman had whip lashings lining up and down her back in all directions. The scars were only upon her back, none else appeared on her body if one was blessed enough to see the rest. Her skin was fair, a silky white color. That cotton white skin would be uniform across her back, stomach, and across her thighs. If exposed, she would appear to be completely symmetrical. Both breasts were rounded, and generous. Beyond her bust sat her stomach that was hard with strength, but no apparent six-pack. The definition of the muscles wasn't needed though, the look of her gut just radiated discipline and strength, even without formal definition to the look of them. Her rear was supple and full, hidden always by the length of the battle skirt she wore to protect herself, its plates draping down over her waist and thighs. This carried down her body, where her figure became more full at her thighs, leading to strong legs. Personality and Traits Elevia is a brave and emotionally strong soldier. She is also quite honorable as can be seen in her actions. She has wisdom earned by her four centuries of life, She has a strong disdain for the undead and calls them filth, as seen when she is forced to speak to Knights of the Ebon Blade. Elevia maintains a very strong sense of loyalty to her country as a soldier; her loyalty is so great that she will willingly let herself be used and even killed to secure the future of Quel'Thalas and the Quel'dorei. Possessing great wisdom in warfare, she is a fierce soldier that sparks fear and admiration among her enemies, colleagues, and allies. Although she held a calm and collected demeanor, she possessed such a strong and overbearing presence that even the highest of Alliance Officials were intimidated by her whenever she questioned their mistrust towards her. Elevia is extremely determined to achieve her end, usually by whatever means necessary. Her words and her constant quoting of scripture indicate a clear, almost fanatical obedience towards the Light. She shows a greater sense of morality both in her treatment of those under her care and her eventual assistance to the Sin'dorei. Pure and strong-willed, Elevia has a powerful sense of justice and the will to fight, train hard and do what is right. Relationships Family Members *''Bellaria Sunrose'' Bellaria Sunrose is Elevia's maternal cousin, Elevia's mother Celrea maintaining an immense closeness with her sister, Bellaria's mother Celysia which resulted in Elevia's constant presence around Cordrath Sunrose and later on Bellaria, Elevia was present for the birth of Bellaria often acting as a guardian for Bellaria during much of her early childhood eventually training her in Farstrider CQC as well as Archery with her elder brother Cordrath Sunrose, though she would never admit it, Bellaria is truly what keeps Elevia marching forward. Bellaria is the only family member alive of Elevia's that she is aware of, Bellaria being the only one to bring back old traces of Elevia's personality prior to the Second War making her laugh and smile and often coming out of her shell, Elevia maintains a massively overprotective and sometimes possessive view over Bellaria though it is done out of love and worry. *''Aniah Silversong'' Aniah Silversong is Elevia's adopted sister, though the two view each other like as blood, Elevia would often get into brawls with many other nobles and strangers due to the insults thrust upon Aniah for being casteless. Elevia and Aniah developed an unbreakable sisterhood often taking her out on scouting missions and trained her alongside Bellaria as they grew up, Elevia often stood behind every decision Aniah chose to make even when it would conflict with the desires of their parents. The supposed death of Aniah during the Third War emotionally devasted Elevia leaving her a cold near and numb to nearly all emotion causing what was left of Elevia's personality to die. Elevia completely unaware of Aniah's survival of the third war. Friends and Allies *''Marian E. Ridgewell'' Elevia has known the Ridgewell bloodline the entirety of her four hundred years, an ancestor of Marian saved her father's life during the Troll Wars and Elevia held a deep respect for the human clan, Elevia was present for Marian's birth twelve years prior to the opening of the Dark Portal and aided Marian's mother in birthing the future priestess. Elevia served as Marian's governess throughout her early life teaching her the softer arts that her parents wished. Eventually when Marian matured, she managed to slip past Elevia's stern and cold demeanor and became her treasured if not best friend. Marian being present for most of the important event in Elevia's life during the period she was already born in, Marian saving Elevia's life more times than either can count and helped Elevia found her place after the exile of the Quel'dorei. Most notably is that Marian's founding of a unique philosophy of the Holy Light centered around zen spiritualism and inner peace helped Elevia to finally let go of her deeply rooted love for the paladin Balledor The Lightbinder and move on with her life and herself, to not allow herself to be trapped in the past that haunted the elf greatly. To this day Marian remains Elevia's best friend and companion. *''Kavid "Slick" McTash'' Elevia first met McTash a meeting of the Light's Accord in which the two engaged in friendly banter across the table. Once the meeting had concluded, McTash followed Elevia outside the chapel and the two had a discussion on ideas of what it means to be a soldier in the eyes of others. After that conversation, Elevia parted for the time being. However, that would not be the last encounter the two shared as Kavid would soon began pestering Elevia, much to her dismay. The two would start growing closer due to his pestering and would even begin to call one another friends as they spent more and more time together. Eventually the two would participate in the Tournament of Ages of 38 L.C. together, as the booth for The Highguard and The Citrine Eagle were right next to one another. They would drink and watch one another's fights in the competitions, and during a dating auction in which Elevia took place, Kavid paid over a hundred thousand gold to win a romantic evening with her, much to her anger. The two have kept a close friendship, with Kavid vowing to break Elevia's cold and militaristic exterior. *''Cassandra Phoenixblade'' Cassandra Phoenixblade is the Squire of Elevia. She first met her squire during the Saint Anasterian Day celebration, in which the two engaged in friendly conversation. A short time after that, Cassandra would find herself without a paladin to train her, so Elevia took the young squire underneath her wing. She put her charge through the ringer, so to speak, going so far as to leave Cassandra alone in a hostile forest with nothing but a bow, twelve arrows and a knife, telling her she needed to learn. Elevia puts Cassandra through what most would consider hellish training. Although Elevia never admits it out loud, she has a great admiration and desire for her squire to succeed greatly, even going so far as to consider her a close and dear friend. Romances *''Balledor the Lightbinder'' .]] Balledor was Elevia's paladin trainer and best friend all through the second war and on, the two first meeting during the very beginning of the Second War when Elevia was still a Ranger-Captain in the Farstriders. She and her squadron were tracking a band of orcs from the borders of Quel'Thalas into Lordaeron, eventually finding the orcs being slaughtered by paladins Balledor the Lightbinder and Julius the Purifier. Elevia, being entranced by the power the paladins held, begged Balledor to train her which, after a course of two weeks, he reluctantly accepted. Elevia grew to love Balledor deeply as the two battled and learned about one another. The Highblade felt the two had a truly inseparable bond. One night Elevia would attempt to seduce Balledor and lay with him, but the paladin stuck to his virtues and denied her. Despite the rejection, Elevia still retained her feelings of love and developed a near fanatical devotion to the Lightbinder, following him into the crusades and all wars he would fight in, as well as all orders he'd come to lead until his death upon the steps of the Cathedral of Light, shattering Elevia to her very core and leaving her even more cold and stone-like than she already was. Positions of Power Familial Succession Stations Military Career Appearances The Second War * Battle of Eversong Woods * Battle of Silvermoon City * Siege of Lordaeron * Assault on Blackrock Spire * Battle of the Dark Portal The Third War * The Defense of Stranhbrad * Investigation of Andorhal * Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas * Defense of Silvermoon City * Defense of the Sunwell * The Formation of the Scarlet Crusade * Twilight of the Gods The Dark Times * First Siege of Naxxramas The Burning Crusade * Assault of the Dark Portal * Siege of the Black Temple * Battle for the Sunwell * Rebirth of the Sunwell Wrath of the Lich King * Scourge Invasion of Stormwind * Battle for Light's Hope Chapel * Siege of Naxxramas * Battle for the Undercity * Fall of Anub'arak * The Argent Tournament * Siege of Icecrown Citadel The Cataclysm * Pre-Shattering Siege of Stormwind City * Siege of Wyrmrest Temple Mists of Pandaria * Landing of Pandaria * Building of Operation: Shieldwall * Siege of Orgrimmar Warlords of Draenor * Assault on the Dark Portal * Death of Prophet Velen * Assault of Shattrath * Siege of Hellfire Citadel The Fall of Stromgarde * Landing in Faldir's Cove * The Ambush of Thandol Span * The Battle of Galen's Fall * Battle of the Circle of East Binding * The Battle of Thoradin's Wall * The Battle of Durnholde Keep * The Battle for Hinterlands Pass * The Blight-Bombing of Stromgarde Return of the Legion * Assault on the Broken Shore * Battle of the Nighthold * Assault on the Cathedral of Eternal Night Awards and Honors * Second War Campaign Medal * Third War Campaign Medal * War in Outland Campaign Medal * War of the Lich Campaign Medal * Fourth War Campaign Medal * Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal *The Fall of Stromgarde Campaign Medal *Alliance Legion of Valor (ALV) *King's Cross (KGC) *Medallion of the Alliance (MA) Quotes *''"The issue is not that the Silver Hand needs to adapt. It is that it has adapted too much to the point where it has lost it's original identity and evidently you needn't be a follower of the light to become a Knight of the Hand which is heresy. The Silver Hand first of all, is designed to defend the faith as much as the people as our original purpose was to be that of the Church-Millitant. And now the Hand seems like a deteriorated group for those with simple lawful values. The Silver Hand in its original form was purely based around the Alliance of Lordaeron. And after the Third War, the Argent Crusade revived it the most. And that made sense at the time. Because the single most important goal at the time for the Silver Hand, was redemption by killing Arthas and defeating the Lich King. It became a cornerstone of their being and agenda, which in thought atleast, still made the Argent Crusade based on Lordaeron. The Silver Hand is a product of Lordaeron. Responsible for its protection. Responsible for its former student bringing its downfall. And responsible for avenging Lordaeron by killing Arthas. Though the true issue is that without the Lich King as an enemy, or efforts taken to protect Lordaeron.. Some semblence of Lordaeronian identity.. It loses its significance. Now the Silver Hand just means any simple paladin. Not a tried and true Paladin-Warrior of Lordaeron... And that's what it needs to mean again."'' :::::— to Alwynen Dawnwrath. *''"Violence is never the right answer, unless used against heathens and monsters."'' :::::— to Cassandra Phoenixblade *''"My duty is to ensure that none of you die. I'm sorry, I can't allow you to die. I forbid you to do so. I will stand in the way of your death until mine takes me. I can't afford to lose you or any of my kin."'' :::::— to Ignacia Honorem *''"There is nothing left inside me now. Nothing at all. No hatred, not even regret. And yet, sometimes at night, I can still feel the pain creeping up inside me. Slithering through my body... Like a snake."'' :::::— to Ignacia Honorem. Gallery Elevia004.png General_Highblade.png 47154 Elevia2.jpg EleviaByWooglet.jpeg Elevia Highblade (Colored).jpeg Elevia Highblade.jpeg Elevia002.jpeg Elevia Verna Highblade.jpg Ranger-Captain Highblade.jpg Farstrider-Captain Elevia.png = Trivia = * Elevia's personality was primarily inspired by three characters, The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Roberta/Rosarita Cisneros from Black Lagoon and Father Anderson from Hellsing: Ultimate * Her favorite color is Royal Purple. * Elevia's voice claim is Kelly Hu's Visas Marr * Though Elevia keeps a cold and militant demeanor towards nearly all aspects of her life, she secretly enjoys and reads smutty literature. * Through the studying of the relic known as the Almash'Belore, Elevia learned techniques using the Holy Light to amplify muscle strength and mass for heavier/deadlier CQC Combat. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:The Highguard Category:Inquisitor Category:House of Highblade